This invention relates generally to snow removal devices and, more particularly, to a manually adjustable snowplow apparatus that is mountable to an all terrain vehicle.
All terrain vehicles (ATV's), such as three-wheel or four-wheel vehicles with motorcycle engines, are being increasingly utilized for both recreational and utility purposes. ATV's are useful in farming to access locations not suitable for larger conventional vehicles and to transport small implements or materials. It has also been recognized, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,130 to Racicot, that a snowplow may be attached to an ATV for clearing snow or other material such as sand, rocks, or the like. Although assumably effective in operation, existing snowplow devices adapted for use with an ATV are not easily adjustable such that the blade is a desired height above a ground surface. Further, existing devices are generally complex and expensive in construction and inconvenient to attach or remove from an ATV.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a snowplow apparatus that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easily mountable to an ATV. It is further desirable to have a snowplow apparatus which can be manually raised or lowered to a desired position by a user.